


sweater weather

by judecardns



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judecardns/pseuds/judecardns
Summary: a compilation of one shots of atla's three bisexuals, sokka, suki, && zuko aka zukkasuki
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sukka - Relationship, Suko, Zuki - Relationship, Zukkasuki, zukka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	1. blanket situation

**Author's Note:**

> zukkasuki nation rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki keeps the blanket all to herself in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i have to say is zukkasuki >>>>>>>

It had been a while since Zuko, Sokka, and Suki started to sleep in the the same bed together, and to be quiet honest they all loved it. 

Except Sokka had one complaint, it was the blanket situation. Suki was usually the first one to fall asleep and when Sokka and Zuko would go to bed they'd see all wrapped up in the blanket like a small burrito. 

Zuko didn't mind since he was always pretty warm, but Sokka on the other hand would try to unwrap Suki from the blanket. Point is he would struggle a lot and would eventually give up, because Suki had a pretty strong grip on the blanket. 

He would use the excuse of being to lazy to grab a different blanket, but in reality he didn't know where they were. 

This night was just like any other night, the trio hung out in the living room and watched a movie together. Suki yawned and said she was going to bed already and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Sokka and Zuko both said goodnight to her, and decided to stay up a bit later to watch another movie.

When the move finished, they both headed to the shared bedroom. They walked in and saw Suki fast asleep, balled up in the blanket. 

Zuko chuckled as Sokka groaned, "Just get a different blanket, you're never going to take it away from her." He said as he removed his shirt. Zuko looked up and saw Sokka already trying to pull the blanket from Suki, she wouldn't budge at all. 

Sokka was out of breath and gave up after five tries, "I just don't understand how she doesn't let go at all." He huffed as he laid down next to her.

"It's Suki, she's stronger than you remember." Zuko turned the lights off and chuckled as he was laying down. Sokka just mumbled under his breath as he laid between Zuko and Suki. 

Probably thirty minutes passed and Zuko was already fast asleep, meanwhile Sokka laid there with his teeth chattering. He tried once more to take the blanket from Suki and failed. Sokka let out a loud sigh and turned to lay on his side and was now facing Zuko's back. 

He wrapped his arms around Zuko's torso and immediately felt much warmer. Sokka cuddled up closer to Zuko and smiled, falling asleep peacefully. Thank you Zuko for being a personal radiator. 

It was the middle of the night when Suki woke up she sat up in bed and and looked to see Sokka and Zuko were in bed fast asleep. She smiled to herself and grabbed the blanket she was sleeping with earlier and covered them with it. 

She lied back down and got under the blanket, and turned to her her side and cuddled up next to Sokka. Now none of them were cold. 

The three of them were cuddled up next to each other and slept peacefully the rest of the night.


	2. the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Sokka hides in the closet to try and scare Zuko and Suki

Sokka was home alone and of course he was bored. Suki and Zuko went to the store to get a few things.

Sokka laid on the couch and let out a loud sigh, and then he got an idea. He hadn’t pulled a prank or scared Suki or Zuko in a while. Sokka got off the couch and went to hide in the storage closet. 

He laughed quietly to himself and waited for Suki and Zuko to come home. 

Sokka waited in the closet for a couple minutes and heard the front door open, and heard the sounds of laughter.

Suki and Zuko set the bags down, “Sokka?” Suki said out loud, and he didn't answer. 

“Maybe he went out.” Zuko said and started putting things away. 

Suki shrugged and helped him, "You're probably right."

Sokka laughed quietly to himself and waited for one of them to walk by the closet. Except he waited for a long time, neither of them walked by the closet.

Zuko and Suki started watching a movie together but Sokka didn’t leave the closet, he thought one of them was bound to walk by the closet anytime time soon.

Sokka sat in the closet for the entirety of the movie. Suki and Zuko never walked by the closet once, and once the credits started to roll he groaned and stepped out of the closet with a frustrated look on his face. 

"You guys are the worst! I've been in there for the last two and a half hours waiting for at least one of you to walk by so I could scare you!" Sokka stated, clearly annoyed, as a pout formed on his lips.

Zuko and Suki turned in the couch and looked at each other before laughing and shaking their heads at him, “Why didn’t you come out early?” 

“I already said, I thought one of you would at least walk by there.” He huffed, walking over to the couch and squeezed in between Suki and Zuko with his arms crossed.

Zuko chuckled and draped his arm over Sokka, and Suki planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"Don't worry babe, you'll get us next time." She chuckled, but Sokka still had a pout on his face as he mumbled, "Damn right I will." 

"Do you want to pick a movie for us to watch to make you feel better?" Zuko asked as handed him the remote. Sokka nodded and picked a movie for them to watch. 

Thirty minutes into the movie, Sokka sighed and crossed his arms, “I swear you guys could have at least walked by-“

“Okay Sokka, we get it.” Zuko sighed and Suki just laughed. 

“Maybe try hiding in a more visited area next time.” She suggested. 

“Okay whatever.” Sokka said still pouting. The three continued watching the movie and then headed to bed. 

Except Sokka, he was planning his next prank and he was going to make sure it worked this time.


	3. sick days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sokka and zuko are both sick after going night swimming with their friends, and suki takes care of them

Sometimes doing things with your friends without thinking it through always seems like good idea in the moment. That’s all young adults cared about, living in the moment. They had time to later regret what they did in the future, but to be honest they’d regret not doing whatever stupid thing their friends decided to do.

This time that stupid thing was night swimming, in the ocean in the middle of winter. In the moment it was fun, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Katara, Aang, and Toph decided to live a little after finishing finals. 

Of course late night swimming was Katara’s idea but everyone was down for it. In the moment they didn’t care it was the middle of winter, but at this moment they hated the after effects of having fun.

Sokka and Zuko were wrapped with blankets and groaned at any slight movement they made. They had gotten sick a few days after their late night fun. 

Suki on the other hand didn’t, but now she had to take care of two so called grown men who acted worse than children when sick.

She came back to the apartment after going out and buying medicine and a bunch of other things that would help them recover. 

“How are my two little babies doing?” She asked as she walked to the couch and knelt down in front of them. Sokka and Zuko just groaned in response.

Suki touched their faces and they were burning up, “Oh my god, you’re both so hot.” She got up and two grab two damp rags. 

“Yeah but your hotter.” She heard Sokka say, and made Zuko groan. He found that whatever Sokka was saying unbearable in the state that he is.

Suki came back and placed a rag on both of the foreheads, “This should help lower the fever.” 

“How come you’re not sick like us?” Zuko asked in a low voice. 

“Because I wasn’t in the water as long as you guys were.” She answered and wiped her hands against her pants. She walked to the counter and grabbed medicine, along with two spoons to give it to them. 

“Here open you’re mouth.” She said to Zuko and gave him medicine first, who took it with no problem. Sokka on the other hand didn’t want to take it.

“I don’t want that, it tastes gross.” He turned his head away from Suki to avoid the spoon. 

“Sokka you have to take it, or you won’t get better!” She tried grabbing his face so she could force the spoon in and he spit it out. The liquid was now all over her shirt and some even got on her face. 

Zuko laughed but then that turned to him coughing. 

“Ew, Sokka! Take the medicine or you won’t get better!” She filled the spoon up with more medicine.

“I don’t want that, it’s gross i’m not-“ 

“Sokka if you don’t take it you won’t get to pick the movie for movie night.” 

“So i don’t ca-“

“Sokka just take it and get it over with.” Zuko coughed. Sokka mumbled and rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” He looked at spoonful of medicine and took it. Sokka tries his best not to gag at the bitter taste of it. 

Suki smiled in content but then remembered Sokka spit on her, so she went to wipe herself. She walked back to them and scolded at Sokka, “See now was that so hard? Anyways you guys eaten, do you want anything?” She asked them. 

They both nodded and she went to the kitchen and made them both soup. She walked back to the living room and handed them a bowl of soup.

Zuko and Sokka both ate the soup, well they ate what they could. Suki took the bowls from them as they thanked her.

She came back and sat down in between them, putting her arms around them. They laid their heads on her and she smiled softly.

“I really hope you guys get better soon because, you guys being sick sucks.” She chuckled.

“Wow love you too.” “Nice to know that.” Zuko and Sokka said at the same time. 

Suki just laughed softly as she stroked their heads, making them go to sleep. She looked down at them gave them both a kiss on their temples and stayed there with them so she could be there when they wake up and need something.


End file.
